


If Only I Could Speak

by Angelle_wings



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Being surrounded by humans it's hard to not envy their ability and Koromaru was no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PikaBrightheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaBrightheart/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIKA <3
> 
> I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY my intention was like posting this at 12 in ur timezone but whoops. I did kinda sleep in. EITHER WAYS I HOPE YOU DONT MIND THIS AND THANK U FOR BEING A GREAT FRIEND TO ME AND SCREAMING ABOUT KURAPIKA WITH ME AND I HOPE THIS YEAR ONLY BRINGS U MORE FUN AND JOY!

I used to wonder how different the world would be if I were able to speak. 

 

A dog’s dream is to live long protecting their owner to the very end of their life. But to me, that dream was robbed right before my own eyes. With my owner passing away right before me I had seen his last moments before I could ever say goodbye. And sometimes at that time, I wish I could have spoken to bid him goodbye and share what's hidden within my heart. But I wasn’t able to. The world was harsh.

 

It was then I had wondered what would have happened if I spoke. Would he have died happily knowing my feelings? Would I have prevented his death? Would I have fixed the misinterpretations of how he had died? I only lost more and more hope with the impossible thoughts. I can’t speak, and that was the truth. No matter how much I prayed, I can’t change the past let alone reality. 

 

I had started to forget those thoughts and run away from them. It was only recent that they had come out of hiding once more.

 

There were days I would watch from a distance watching their laughter and discussion paint the once dull dorm in vibrant colors. It was only then I had wished I could speak once more. I want to laugh, talk and enjoy myself amongst them. Amongst Akihiko, Yukari, Junpei, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Shinjiro, Ken, Aigis and… Him. Especially him. Despite the very few words he shared there were times you can tell the room was brighter because of him. It was because of them my short upsetting life has become colorful once more.

 

But… I can’t speak. Even thought Aigis was able to translate my words for me it never felt right. I met the person who can do it for me and yet- as selfish as I am- I wanted to speak my thoughts myself.  I can’t personally thank him, I can’t thank them all, and I will be able to share my feelings about them. And one day I may need to say goodbye… And when that day comes in my heart only regret will grow because I won’t be able to bid them farewell properly… Just like I wasn't able to for my owner. 

 

Sometimes I still come to wonder how different the world would have become if I was able to speak.


End file.
